Why did you leave me?
by 2Ahalia4U
Summary: What I think would of happened if Dimitri was to leave with Tasha. So this is from after Mason's death, when Rose goes to training and Dimitri wants to 'talk' with her and breaks the news to her. In Both POV and even Tasha and Lissa's POV!
1. Chapter 1: Heart Breaker

**I don't own VA sadly Richelle Mead does.**

**Hope you love it! Please Review and tell me!**

**~Dimitri Pov~**

I watched Roza's , after putting a bookmark in my western books, form appear from the fog as she opened the door. Her eyes hung with dark circles under her eyes and her form slumped. Her expression was full of sadness and regret but then she looked up and saw me. Her face changed it was happy and carefree. Poor Rose so much death on her small fragile shoulders, she watched Mason her Best friend and kind of Boyfriend die from the lost.

I regretted the other news I had to tell her. I snap out of what I was thinking and say " I thought you might come by" I close the book and pull a chair in front of mine.

"It's time for practice." She's so stubborn.

I just shook my head. " No. No practice today. You still need to recover." please just listen you stubborn, beautiful and smart woman.

"I've got a clean bill of health. I'm good to go." She tries so hard to be brave but I can see though her she's scared and upset about Ashford.

"Sit down Rose" I gesture to the chair. She stops and stares at for a moment but quickly sits down.

I move my chair closer to hers and look into her brown eyes wondering how I will ever forget her. How much I love to swim and get lost in her beautiful warm chocolate eyes.

"No one gets over their first kill ... kills easily. Even with Strigoi ... well, it's still technically taking a life. That's hard to come to terms with. And after everything else you went through..." I sighed and grabbed her soft hands. " When I saw your face ... when we found you in that house ... you can't imagine how I felt." Devastated and Grief-stricken.

"How ... how did you feel?" it came out barely a whisper.

"Devastated ... grief-stricken. You were alive, but the way you looked ... I didn't think you'd ever recover. And it tore me apart to think of that happening to you so young." I squeeze her hands to reassure her. "You will recover- I know that now, and I'm glad. But you aren't there. Not yet. Losing someone you care about is never easy."

Her eyes move from mine to the floor as she says in a small voice. " It's my fault,"

"Hmm?" I am so confused her fault. _Her _fault, no way!

"Mason. Getting killed." she sounds so depressed and lonely.

My love and compassion filled my face as I whispered to her." Oh, Roza. No. You made some bad decisions..." How do I word this? " You should of told others when you knew he was gone... but you can't blame yourself. You didn't kill him." come on Roza please see it wasn't your fault please!

Oh god. I watch as tears built up and were about to spill over, she looks up. " I might as well have. The whole reason he went there- it was my fault. We had a fight ... and I told him about the Spokane thing, even though you asked me not to ..." One tear ran down her face. So I softly wiped the tear off her cheek.

"You can't blame yourself for that," I told her. " You can regret your decisions and wish you'd done things differently, but in the end, Mason made his decisions too. That was what he chose to do. It was his decision in the end, no matter your original role." This is what would of happened if Lissa was in danger I would always protect Rose before Lissa.

"I just wish I'd been able to ... I don't know, do anything ..." she pulled her hand away and went to get up so I blurted out something I didn't want her to know just yet...

"Yes. I told her Yes." I barely whisper

"You what?! Told Tasha yes? What, why?!" I saw hurt and be trail on her face.

"Because I never want to see you like this again. Hurt and broken over someone you loved so much," I put both hands on her face. " I still and always will love _you _Roza. No one will come close to having my heart, not by a very, very long shot. Your the only woman I will ever love. Please remember that." I'm basically begging her to see that.

" I know I never want to feel this again and I love you too. But why Dimitri? If you loved me you would stay with me and help me! Train me to be better. Not leave me even more broken. You promised me you'd never leave but guess what you are. I guess I should of never of trusted you! Well I hope your happy with Natasha." Then she slaps me across the face hard. "I never ever want to see you again." She gets up grabs her bag then runs out the room tears streaming down her face.

While I just sit there like a fool replaying what she just said and rubbing where she hit my face...


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to be Rose

**Hey guys... I'll update often in the next week and a bit cuz I'm on holidays! Anyways I don't own VA Richelle Mead does.**

**I also don't own Any of the Characters.**

**So here is chapter 2:**

**~Rose POV~**

***Time skip***

I slammed my bedroom door shut and slid down it unable to move because my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest then staked a million times. I cried like I've never cried before, even with Mason's death I didn't cry this much. The memories of Dimitri and me flooding in Our first kiss, the first time he told me he loved me, the night of the lust charm, every training season. The time I fussed over him having a small cut across his cheek, well he says it was small but it didn't look like it, we sat in the small bathroom our faces inches away from each other as I dabbed at the cut, cleaning the blood off his face and before we knew it we were having a intense Make-out session, which of course he broke away first.

I finally feel my feet so get up and fall onto my bed fully clothed and fall asleep hoping that I would feel better in the morning. In my dreams I dreamed about him. I fell hard for him but until now I didn't realise how hard and well now he was leaving me for good.

***Time skip***

I awake to someone banging on my door. I drag myself out of bed to see Tasha standing there smirking. She's wearing tight Black skinny jeans and a tight white singlet and a Black leather jacket... her outfit looks like one of my classic Rose is too lazy to be bothered. She walks passed me and sits in a chair.

"Well what do you think? This outfit is _so you _I think Dimka will love having his new Girlfriend looking like his Old piece of trash." she chuckles

"You look like a very dark, evil demon and you so cannot pull of that much black. Your makeup is way to thick, cake face and I'm not the piece of trash at least I don't have to wear 25 pounds of makeup to make guys drool and btw to wear that jacket you at least have to have boobs that are a C cup to make it look any good." I snap and then smirk.

"Well I didn't know you could be so rude! And I do not wear thick makeup and my boobs are just fine!" her hand turns to fire.

I roll my eyes and then walk over and with the tip of my finger wipe off a layer of makeup. " Wow not thick huh? And ahh to wear that cut of a jacket no their not fine. So what did you want?"

"To say, I win. I won him over he loves me more! And well do anything to stop him from coming I will get some people to come kill you also don't contact him _at all _if you do I will come and whack the living daylights out of you!" she sneers

Yea right. I knocked out two Guardians. Killed two Strigoi and put nearly every student in the medical wing. Good luck.

" What ever just leave." I drag to my door and throw her into the wall across from my doorway. " Mess with me and I'll do something twenty times worse then you."

I see Dimitri walk over to see what's going on. So when he gets within arms reach I yank him towards me and kiss him deeply and passionately. I feel him kiss me back and his hands snake into my hair. Our kiss last for around about 3 minutes then we break apart to catch our breath.

"I love you Dimitri. Always will. Might want to warn Tasha to stop trying to be me and stop me from trying to talk to you." I give him a smile then reach on my tippy toes and kiss him again this time longer and more deeply. We break apart again.

"I love you too Roza." he smiled down at me.

"Well I better get ready for the day but please feel free to come find me" I wink and disappear into my room closing the door after me leaving a very happy Dimitri and a shocked and betrayed Tasha... The next two weeks left with Dimitri are going to be fun!

**Well there is Chapter Two! What do you think? Please tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks to the people who have been giving me favourite's, it's nice to know people liked it!**

**Well that's all from me tonight**

**XOXO 2Ahalia4U XOXO **


End file.
